Bright Lights
by KujakuValentine
Summary: YamiAnzu, Anzu has moved to NewYork, Yami and yugi seperate.....based off of matchbox twenty song...Fluff....One shot, COMPLEATED


A/N: Mai Hello everyone:Eating yogurt: I was debating weather to eat this or the chocolate cake. I'll save the cake for some day that I'm depressed about Joey or something. Any ways, I decided to write this Yami/Anzu fic. Not a Tea/Yami. There is a difference! YAMI AND ANZU FLUFF! I cant make a fic with out somebody being a couple.

Ryou A break from Joey/Mai?

Mai :nodds: yeah I need it. …What are you doing here?

Ryou pretending to be your Yami! because you are the depressed/bitichy/mean/skitzo side, I get to be the good side!

Mai :rolls her eyes: ok. We should get on with the story.

Ryou :nodds in agreement: yes you have many other fics to write and finish correct?

Mai Yes and just to let everyone know, **THIS IS A ONE SHOT! **That means just this chapter! No more! The story is done. And I would like to point out that Anzu is different from Tea. Anzu isn't that peppy cheerleader, she's straight foreword! Hard core chick! Tea is made to be more appealing to the American eight-year-old girls. There is a difference! Let's get on! (The beginning is really long it talks about the other characters you can skip it if you want! Just the first paragraph. It only helps things move along. Oh if you don't read it Yami and Yugi have separate bodies, and Yugi is an archeologist.)

Ryou :in a bunny suit: enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Yugioh. These lyrics are courtesy of Lights from the Album: More Than You Think You Are)   
She got out of town on the railway, New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway  
Yami was sitting in the upstairs room in the game shop. It had been quite a while since everyone had separated and gone to new lives. They were all in their late twenty's and had moved to different countries and gone to collage. Joey and Tristen had made it into universities and were graduating the collages that year. Mai had finally warmed up to the entire group and then broke it to everyone that she and Joey had been going out for two months before the end of Joeys senior year of high school. They had moved into an apartment near the collage so that Joey could get more studying done than he would in some dorm with a bunch of parties. Tristen was sharing with the rent and stayed with them. Serenity had hooked up with Tristen, to Joey's dismay, and Tristen was planning to marry her once he got out of collage. Serenity was trying to get into a university and was planning to become a surgeon. Ryou and Bakura separate bodies, Bakura getting his own, but they finally became good friends. The Ishtar family had moved to Domino and began living out normal lives. Kaiba had continued the gaming business but had also managed to get married. Yami's little sister's spirit had been awakened and took control of a young girls body. The girl was in a coma and eventually had died. Mimi, Yami's sisters name, had been used by Kaiba to get revenge on the spirit of the puzzle and had accidentally fallen for the CEO. The two had been married as soon as high school had ended and they both lived for the company and had very similar views with the business. Mokuba had run off to Canada with Rebecca and no one had heard from him since. Duke had become a rich executive and was a partner with Kaiba corp. He had also managed to get engaged to Ishizu. This obviously shocked the rest of the group, no one knowing that the two even knew each other. Malik and Marik had separated bodies. Malik and Ryou had become very close and quiet friends, leading everyone to believe that there might have been something more between the two (hint hint). Marik and Bakura were both helping Yugi in his research in Egypt. Yugi had become an archeologist and had separated bodies with Yami.

Yami had decided that he would stay with Yugi's family and try to help them the best he could. They weren't in bad fanatically, but they did need help supporting Yugi till his name became wider known. He now lived in the spare room above the game shop, helping promote the store by dueling new comers and when the occasion arose, Kaiba.

Yami sighed as he though about Anzu. She had finally found a job in being a dancer. But she was told that she had to move to America.

Broadway…. that was the place that was taking her away from him. Yami and Anzu were becoming a little more than friends but he never got to tell her how he felt. They were always playing it off like there was nothing between them, but they both knew all too well that they were in love.

But she moved, she took herself away from him.

Yugi had told Yami that he knew that they were in love; he was supporting the couple and only hoped for the best for the two. Yugi had seemed to be more interested in Yami's past than he was in girls.

Yami had told Anzu that he wanted her to reach for her dreams; he told her he wanted the best for her. Inside he was begging her not to leave. He needed her to be with him, every time that he had been in trouble; she was always there to support him. And whenever she needed rescuing, he was always there to save her.

She was moving to New York now. He hadn't stopped her. He stood at the airport and watched the plane fly across the ocean. He knew that he would never see her face again in Japan. She was going to find the best job that she could as a dancer, but as it turns out, she probably would never make it. She would just become another face in a crowd, in that big city of New York.

Well, some things in this world you just can't change  
Some things you can't see until it gets too late  
Anzu sat quietly in her apartment waiting for the call from the club to come in. She had been working in small productions but had no real luck with much of anything. She lived in a small apartment that was unfit for anyone to survive in. The only money that she ever got was the money that her friends and parents had sent.  
Lately all she had been thinking about was Yami. Normally in a situation like this he would tell her to have faith and believe in herself, but she was having trouble with more than that. She was wishing that she would have believed in them. She had been hoping that Yami would have stopped her at the airport. Instead he had just stood there, he told her to follow her heart. She thought that she was, but soon realized that she wasn't reaching for anything but him. They had hugged and she had flown away. 

She couldn't change what she had done. She wanted to dance, but she wanted to be with him. He was more important to her and she hadn't seen it until it was too late. She had loved him, and now she was stuck in this big town that only saw her as another person.

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world?  
Yami had always had her, and now she was gone. His friends were living their own lives. They would come around for the dueling tournaments from time to time, and help him save the world too, but with Anzu wasn't there any more. He was so used to hearing her support him from the sidelines, and now she was gone. Her love was gone, and he was alone to face everything. 

At the last tournment that he had joined, he came in second. He was sure he was going to win, but in the end he had lost confidence in himself and forgot the sound of her voice. All that he could think about was how he was tied to her and how he let it all go.

He had convinced himself that if the world ever needed saving, then it was up to Joey and Kaiba to do that, even though they seemed to be the unlikely pair to do so. Joey and Kaiba still had a small feud going, but they agreed that they could work together if they had to. In turn they 'agreed to disagree'.

And maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something that's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around and come on home 

Anzu had promised herself that she wouldn't stay in New York if she could find something that would make her known. Yami had told her that she needed to do what she wanted to do, and not to let anyone else talk her out of something. If she could find a good job then she would stay. It was enough to keep her there, right?

Lately though, she wasn't finding any work. She was running around the town going to auditions and doing what she could to survive. She had a part time job at a dance studio helping with the costumes and then she had the other job at the club. She had been in New York for about a year and was simply ready to go home. She didn't want to stay. Her dreams had gone up in smoke at an audition when one of the judges had told her that her type and style was 'too common.' She needed to go back home to the person that she loved.

I got a hole in me now  
I got a scar I can talk about  
Yami did what he could to keep in touch with her but it was plainly to confusing and the letters that he wrote often got lost in the mail. She rarely got to respond and so often when she did they were short and had very little to them. Yami and Joey had got to know each other differently than Joey knew Yugi. Joey had taken Yami under his wing nonetheless though. He was still there for Yami even when he was working on his studies. Yami had been calling Joey about Anzu a lot, more than usual. Joey had friends that lived in America and Yami had been using him to get through to Anzu from time to time. 

Although everything almost seemed in line outside of Yami, Joey had figured out that it was a more complex situation than he thought that it was. Yami was completely empty, and he was pouring his soul out to him. He figured that it must have been a more common thing for Yami to be expressive and up front about his emotions during his times because the only other person that ever spilled his heart out like a girl was Bakura and he had 'reasons' for that.

But something was happening to Yami, it was like he lost his soul and was desperately trying to find it, but had no luck….

She keeps a picture of me in her apartment in the city  
But some things in this world  
Man, they don't make sense  
Anzu sat on her bed with her head between her knees. The only memories that she had were the photo album that she kept under her bed. She also had a picture of Yami taped to her vanity and she constantly looked at it. She was still confused as to why she hadn't said something to Yami, at least if she had told him that she was in love with him, and he had rejected her, she wouldn't worry about him so much. She didn't understand why everything that had happened to her kept getting worse. Everything that she had done to make her life improve had gone down hill.  
Some things you don't leave until they leave you  
And then the things that you miss, you say 

Yami stood up from the desk, Anzu had left him. She had gone away and he left her. He could have changed everything, it could have all been better, everything that he had worked so hard to protect was living in New York, and he was going to get her. He still loved her and he wasn't going to give her up.

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world  
She was convinced that he didn't love her any more. All those times that they had cuddled on his couch seemed pointless. He never attempted to take the relationship any further than a hug and a wave good-bye. She was alone in a world that was rejecting her. She stood up grabbing her torn jacket and a few screws and locked her apartment. She was going for a walk to clear her head. (A/N: bad area in town. Screws are a good form of defense, you put them between your fingers so they stick out if you need to hit someone.)  
And maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something that's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around and come on home  
Yami knew that when he got to America Anzu would have just got off of work. He didn't care that he was just up and leaving, there was nothing that could keep him in Domino any more. Anzu was gone and everyone had moved to different cities. His fame was still existent and growing, and there were defiantly plenty of bright lights that were shining on him but none of them actually held his heart. His home was in Anzu's arms. He wanted to be with her like they used to be, he wanted to hold her tight while she told him about her dreams and her childhood.

Let that city take you in (come on home)  
Let that city spit you out (come on home)  
Let that city take you down, yeah  
For god sakes turn around  
Anzu walked down the street, the buildings were so tall, and she felt like a thousand people were crowding her. She quickly jogged until she got to the thinner part of the block that was lined with nicer houses. She had always dreamed about living in a nice house raising her kids happily with a loving husband. She had become part of the city when she had first arrived, and she let herself gain more dreams than she could handle. The entire concept had collapsed on her and pulled her into a depression. She had done her best to be smart and avoid the things that most failed artists would do in those times though. But in this time of need she couldn't think about anything other than what she had lost by moving. Yami.

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world  
Yeah well, maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something that's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
Well, turn yourself around and come on home  
Yami ran down the street. He was making his way around the town the best that he could. With the English that Joey and Anzu had taught him he was following the streets and made it to Anzu's house. There was a note on the apartment door that read, 'Tammy, I went for a walk, I'll be back soon, need to clear my head. Anzu.' Yami could barely make out the words and the ones he could were making him draw blanks to the meanings. The only things that he understood were, 'back soon' and Anzu's name. He sat down in front of her door and waited. He knew that she wasn't home, and she would return. He was willing to wait forever for her to come back. He found a rubber-band in his pocket and used it to pull his spiky hair back into a ponytail. He smiled when he saw his reflection in the window. Anzu had always pulled his hair back when they went to the movies; it was obviously a big problem unless they sat in the back. And they rarely ever sat in the back.

Yeah, come on home  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
Come on home  
Anzu ran up the steps, she knew that everything was the way it was for a reason and that it could get back to normal. She looked on the step and paused, she thought that she was stepping on a Duel Monster card; at first she thought that she was seeing things but then she leaned over to pick it up. It was Kuriboh with the Kanji Moto on it. She felt a shiver go down her spine, but then she concluded that Yugi or Yami must have slipped it into her things before she moved and it finally had come out of hiding.  
Yeah, come on home  
Yeah, come on home  
Yami stood up when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He was much taller than he used to be, and he was confident that anyone could fear him. He walked over to the stairs to see a brunet girl smiling at the duel monsters card that he must have dropped. He felt his heart stop when she looked up at him.  
Yeah, come on home  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
The two stared blankly at each other. Neither was able to move. Anzu's eyes began to fill with tears as she whispered, "please be real."

Yami stepped backwards seeing the girl wearing his old high school jacket. He was in slight disbelief at how much she had changed, her dancing had made her body shape out more, she was more defined and it reminded him of the girl he had loved when he was in Egypt around 3,000 years ago. He walked backwards until he was out of her sight.

Anzu shook when the figure backed away, it was too real to be her hallucinating again. She ran up the stairs to see Yami stare back at her with tears in his eyes, "Anzu...how are you?" She burst into sobs and fell into his arms. She felt all of her pain pour out of her in the form of her tears. She looked up at the taller figure, "Why did you come back?" Anzu shook in his arms.

"I needed to see you." He said, "Can we go inside? It's cold out here."

Anzu nodded leading him into her apartment. He ignored the state of the building; instead he kept his eyes on her. She closed the door and turned around to see him staring at her, "You ok Yami?" She spoke wiping the tears way from her eyes. He nodded and she walked into the kitchen, "You want something?"

"No thank you." He walked over to her couch and sat down, "How is everything?"

Anzu walked back in swallowing the rest of the water that she had been drinking, "…If I wanted to lie I would smile and say great, but you can see it's not so great."

She sat down next to Yami and leaned on him.

"Anzu, how long do you plan on staying in New York?"

"…What?" she felt his arms loop around her causing her to blush.

"How much longer are you staying here?" Yami held her to his chest tightly. She could feel him painfully holding back his sobs.

"…. I don't know…If I get a job at this next audition…. would you stay with me?" Anzu felt him loosen his grip.

". Stay with you? Anzu I cant even speak that much English, let alone work here."

"Then I can support us both!" She was speaking as if she was going to get the part, even though she was sure she could never make it.

Yami let her go and shook his head, "I don't want you to have to work for me. I should be the one taking care of us."

Anzu blushed at his comment, "Then you can work at Asian restaurants or something."

She paused when she felt his hands push her hair to the side and softly hold her face. "Yami? I..."

He leaned over and softly kissed her, making her slowly melt, forgetting everything that she had been crying about. She slowly but eventually deepened the kiss while she felt the butterflies inside of her fighting back.

Anzu finally pulled away at her slight loss of breath and blushed, "Yami… I…"

His face was still very close to hers and she kissed him again not realizing that she had to go to her second job in an hour.

Yami pulled back and looked at her eyes. He wanted to keep kissing her, but he was worried about her job. "When do you have to leave again?" He seemed slightly lost with her but still concerned that she might get into trouble.

"Oh…" She stood up and walked into her room. She leaned over the pile of boxes to grab the phone that she had thrown at the wall during another fit of rejection. She hit the 'talk' button and began dialing, "Hi …yes… It's Anzu…Yes…I've got another audition and I ….so it's ok…alright…. yes…thank you…. yes…. goodbye." She hung up smiling. She went over and sat on her bed for the moment. "Yami…um...I don't have work today." She shouted.

She was in a slight ecstasy from his kiss. She tried not to close her eyes because every time that she did she felt the butterflies creep back into her stomach. She remembered when she used to sit alone after work and wonder what it must be like to kiss him, he was so far away and she had still loved him, but now she knew that feeling. She fell back giggling; she held her pillow over her face to hide her happily blushing face.

She felt the bed slightly sink and the pillow covering her face was moved. A smiling Yami looked down at her, "You seem happy."

Anzu smiled at him, "This is the happiest that I've felt since…since I can remember."

Yami lied down on the bed and slightly rolled onto her, "I'm sorry that I didn't stop you."

Anzu hugged him close to her, "It's ok. Everything is perfect right now."

Yami kissed her and let his hands move from her shoulders to her hips.

Anzu slightly jumped, but gave into the odd feeling that she was experiencing.

Yami pulled away from the kiss and softly spoke to her,

Come on home 

…………………………………………………………..

The answering machine came on while the two slept. They were both wrapped in the covers. The room was a slight mess and their clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor.

…………………………………………………………..

"Miss Mizaki, we're proud to inform you that we gave you the part. You would be perfect for the lead. We hope to see you back here soon and we hope that you will be willing to work as a full time dancer after this big part. Thank You!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: HAHAHA! That was fun to write! Hmm. I wonder why their cloths were on the floor. HINT HINT!…cough. Only took me three hours…and in that time, I ate that chocolate cake, fell down the stairs, did 2 loads of laundry, thought about marrying some guy that I meet randomly in New York with a Bronx accent, and-

Ryou: Joey problems?

Mai: nah, I just got hungry. Anyways, yes, I know that there are issues with this story, aren't there always, but I do accept flames. I love all readers. By the Way I dedicate this To my friend Jess, I love you and you've always been there for me. I hope this makes you feel like I do appreciate you! Cause you know I love you!

Ryou: Yami and Anzu make such a cute couple! .O now write one for Malik and I!

Mai: Told you ¬¬, you are obsessed.

Ryou: LOVE KNOWS NO GENDER! OO :panting and foaming at the mouth:

Mai: ok. That's a website by the way, all yugioh stuff! Really pretty fan art. Well I gotta go write another fic! .. I have nothing better to do! Mai-Mai (KonoKujaku) Go and read the lyrics by them selfs now! Or listen to the song, It's yami Anzu if you think about it.


End file.
